Shadowed Feelings
by TormentingAllLemmings
Summary: Armstrong sends a new transfer, the Shadow Alchemist, to Mustang's division for reasons the team doesn't understand. When Havoc gets caught in the middle of it all, the bets become more and more deadly. AU, HavocOC.
1. The Shadow Cometh

Summery: This is going to be an AU, and placed several years after the anime. The timeline is kinda just fuzzy, so I wouldn't think about it too much. An Alchemist is sent by Armstrong to Mustang, but the rest of the team doesn't know why. However, Havoc soon discovers her true purpose...Note: The Homunculis are gone, so the Fuher is just a man, not Pride. Spoilers shouldn't be present.

Warning: Some suggestive themes and swearing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any characters. I do own the plot and all OCs

This is going to be a Havoc/OC story, people! I love Havoc, and it seems he doesn't get much attention, so I decided that he'd be my next targert. I hope you all like this! The title Shadow Alchemist and her power I credit to Duo Chibi, my friend who thought of the name for me. I'm going to wait and see how this does on here before I start to really update it, just so you know.

Please review if read. Comments, ideas, suggestions, and helpful criticism welcome.

* * *

"We're getting a transfer in?" Feury asked in surprise, and Roy nodded, having just told his unit the news. "Really? How come?" 

"Her unit was dispersed during the investigation following the Fuher two years ago," Roy informed them. "She was cleared of any suspicion, and was sent to our unit to carry out any orders I may need to be completed away from Central."

"Oh, like a scout or something?" Havoc guessed, his customary cigarette hanging out of the corner of his mouth lazily, then blinked. "_She_?"

"The Shadow Alchemist," Riza said in clipped tones. "Kirstin Dewfall has been an alchemist since she was fifteen. She uses her alchemy to disperse negatively-charged particles into the air, creating areas of darkness, or shadows. She should be arriving this evening or early tomorrow morning."

"Or right now, since I caught an early train once I received my orders," a young woman interrupted, and the group turned to see her standing in the doorway. Her dark-red hair was almost a mahogany color, and was in a braided coronet on the nape of her neck. "Shadow Alchemist, reporting for duty, Brigadier General Mustang."

"At ease," Roy nodded, ignoring the other's reaction to the woman. Her eyes, a dark green, were set off by her lightly-tanned skin and the uniform only accentuated her slim figure. "You arrived earlier than expected, Sergeant Major."

"I didn't see the point in waiting, sir," she replied calmly, setting down her baggage. "If it's a problem, we can pretend I didn't arrive until later."

"That won't be necessary," Roy said in dry amusement, sitting down at his desk. "I understand you were involved in several corruption investigations within the military in the past years, since you served under Colonel Archer."

"Yes, sir," she nodded briefly, and several short pieces of hair fell into her face. "However, I was cleared of those charges, sir. Need I prove my innocence once more?"

"No, no," he waved his hand, and her face returned to a serene appearance. "This is Lieutenant Colonel Riza Hawkeye, Major Jean Havoc, Major Falman, First Lieutenant Kain Feury, and Warrant Officer Heymans Breda. Men, this is Sergeant Major Kirstin Dewfall. She'll be working alongside you for a while, so you better get along."

"Yes, sir!" Falman saluted, and then realized he was the only one who had. Kirstin looked a little bored, and then blinked as if remembering something.

"Sir, if I could speak to you in private?" she asked. Mustang looked a little surprised, but nodded and led her into another office.

"Wow," Breda whistled, and Riza immediately tuned them out. "She's not that bad-looking. Who says Havoc makes a pass for her?"

"That goes without saying," Falman said sternly. "I place one hundred that she doesn't even give him a second glance."

"_One hundred_?" Havoc repeated incredulously, but was ignored as the others began to eagerly place bets as well. After a moment, the stunned Major realized something else. "Hey, how come they're all _against_ me?" he demanded.

"Safest bet!" Breda, Falman, and Feury told him simultaneously. Riza groaned and merely shook her head.

* * *

"I see. I thought it was odd that Armstrong sent you so suddenly," Mustang mused, and eyed her over the tops of his fingertips. "And what if I decide to send you back?" 

"I was sent here by Colonel Armstrong, sir," Kirstin said, standing straight and staring straight ahead as she usually did. "If you choose, I'll return to the East Division immediately. May I remind you, though, that the Colonel sent me here under –"

"The Fuher's orders. Yes, yes, I know that," Mustang interrupted her impatiently. "Armstrong must be really desperate to lodge you here – he stated that same phrase almost five times in his letter to me, and now here's the messenger-woman herself here parroting them."

"Yes, sir," she nodded, but her jaw tightened slightly. Mustang looked at her in amusement and leaned back in his chair, dragging the silence out. "May I stay, sir?" she asked finally. He made a noise in the back of his throat, but nodded.

"Yes – when you know there's a ferret among the chickens, you can keep a close eye on it," he said, and Kirstin smiled tightly.

"If I may say so, sir, that's how they describe you in the Eastern Division."

"I'm not surprised," Mustang shrugged, and suddenly stood up. "You may have been cleared, but what part did you play with Archer?"

"I was just a foot soldier, sir," Kirstin said without blinking. Mustang sighed and sat back down slowly.

"Of course you were. Well, welcome to the team, Sergeant Major. Tell Armstrong if he wants to send anyone else, I'll barbeque them on the spot."

"Yes, sir," Kirstin snapped to attention, giving no hint that she was surprised Mustang knew she reported to Armstrong directly – if she _was_ surprised. Watching her back as she left the room, Mustang spun to face the window, resting his chin on his folded hand.

"Hmm…it might be useful, having one of Armstrong's runners in the office," he mused to himself. "After all, if she was sent here for what she told me, then that could prove quite useful indeed…"

* * *

"Are you staying in the barracks?" Feury asked, as Kirstin picked up her bag. She straightened in surprise, and then shook her head. 

"I'm renting a small apartment above a store down the street," she revealed, fixing her jacket absently. "If I'm needed before tomorrow morning, the Major knows where to contact me."

"Need a ride?" Havoc asked, standing up. She looked at him briefly before nodded.

"That would be a help."

"I win!" Feury cheered, once the pair had left.

"Not yet!" Breda protested, while Falman mourned defeat. "I bet they make it to their first date, remember? Until she shoots him down we're not done yet."

"Give it up, you two," Riza commented absently.

* * *

"_Geez, she's too quiet,"_ Havoc thought, shifting uncomfortably as he drove down the street. The young woman beside him gazed silently out the window, not having said anything once she had given him directions. She seemed to be keeping a close eye on the women they passed, however, and Havoc had a disturbing thought about her preferences. _"She doesn't…but you never know, I guess. Damn, she better not be!"_

"I'm not attracted to women, Major," she said calmly, surprising him.

"Huh? I wasn't – you didn't…"

"I wasn't hard to tell what you were thinking, by your expression," Kirstin told him wryly. "I see the Brigadier General doesn't require political games in this branch, does he, sir?"

"Well, we don't usually get involved," Havoc admitted, before clamping his mouth shut. She smiled slightly before looking out the window again.

"I see. Well, wherever the Fuher is, a poker face better be on," she continued for some reason. "I know it will take some time for me to become accustomed to things here – and vice versa, of course – but I think we'll get along fine once I do, Major."

"Just call me Havoc," he said, and she glanced at him before looking away again. _"Was she hitting on me? She doesn't seem like she is…"_ "Is this the place?" he asked, interrupting his train of thought as he pulled up in front of a curio shop.

"Yes," she nodded, stepping out of the car. "Thank you – Havoc."

"No problem!" he called, as she strode into the building. Heaving a sigh as he drove away, Havoc groaned. "I can see why they call her the Shadow Alchemist – you can't figure her out! She just slips away just as you think you've got a lead on her," he mumbled, almost hitting a post in his concentration on the fairer sex – and the new transfer in particular.

* * *

"What a weird guy," Kirstin thought, taking her jacket off with a relieved sigh. "I still don't get why Armstrong wanted me positioned here, but whatever. As long as I stay cleared, then our deal's still up and I can't back down." Shaking her hair loose, it fell to her shoulder blades as she brushed it out, tossing her bag on the bed with the free hand. "Mustang is as sharp as they told me – good thing I don't have to try to dodge him. Much, anyway." 

Shrugging, she kicked off her boots, and remained standing for a moment in the snug dark rust-red shirt of the military and her pants before turning to her bag and beginning to unpack. A cot was pushed up into a corner, and a door to the small bathroom was next to it. A small refrigerator, table, two chairs, and some counter space were on the opposite walls, with the windows bearing plain white shades. Kirstin, finished packing, continued to undress as she headed into her bathroom, more than ready for a shower to wash off the dust of traveling.

* * *

"What are you all doing?" she asked blankly, arriving at the office early that morning. Feury was in the middle of trying to wrestle the coffee pot from Havoc, while Breda ignored them, half-asleep. Riza was in the office with Mustang, and Falman was apparently still absent. 

"Morning stuff," Feury replied, and she looked down as Black Hayate barked at her. His head now reached most people's waists, and Kirstin was no exception.

"That's Black Hayate – Hawkeye's dog," Havoc explained, rubbing the lump on his head since Feury seemingly won the coffee battle for today.

"Oh. I didn't know animals were allowed in the offices," Kirstin thought as Riza came in.

"They're not, but he's an exception," the other woman said calmly, and Kirstin nodded.

"I was just saying. I'm not going to report anyone, if that's what you all think," she told them, heading for her desk.

"Coffee?" Havoc offered, but she shook her head.

"I had some before I came."

"Mustang wants to see you," Riza told her, and Kirstin stood up again, having barely sat in her chair for three seconds.

"All right," she shrugged, and strolled into the office casually.

* * *

"You wanted to see me, sir?" she asked, and Mustang looked up from the newspaper abruptly. 

"Hm? Oh yes, I did, actually," he nodded, and suddenly thrust the newspaper in her face. "What's a five-letter word for a mountain?"

"Sir?" Kirstin blinked, her jaw actually dropping open. Mustang pulled the paper back with a sigh, and placed it on the desk before looking back at her.

"I didn't think you'd know it," he shrugged, "And close your mouth – it's unseemly." Kirstin quickly snapped her jaw shut, and he continued. "Now, there was another soldier murdered last night in the same manner you and Armstrong described to me previously. Here's the information I was able to get pertaining to the cases we've had here – I've transferred money into your private account for incentive, if need be."

"Thank you, sir, but I don't think that will be necessary," Kirstin nodded, and glanced at the folders in her hand. "What do you want me to do with this, sir?"

"Whatever you came here to do, of course," he replied. "If you were sent to hunt down this murderer, then get to it before we lose any more men."

"Sir!" she saluted sharply and strode from the room, and Mustang returned to his crossword puzzle.

* * *

"In trouble already?" Breda chuckled, and Kirstin ignored him as she returned to her desk, flipping through the information absently. Most of it was things she had already gathered for herself, but there were several new clues that jumped out at her. 

"Get to work, Warrant Officer," Riza barked, and he jumped at her order. "Sergeant Major, do you have any pressing business to attend to?" Riza continued, turning to the other woman, who looked up briefly with glazed eyes.

"Not now, Lieutenant Colonel," she replied.

"Then I need you to take this to Brigadier General Carbora over across town. Havoc can drive you – he hasn't got anything better to do," Riza added, handing files to Kirstin, who saluted while Havoc spluttered.

"But…but…"

"I have five hundred that you get turned down for a first date, so get to it, Major!" Riza informed him, her tone starting out quiet and jumping to a shout at the last part. He leapt to his feet and rushed after Kirstin, still mumbling to himself.

"I thought…"

"The Brigadier General apparently thinks he can get her to go out with him, and I had to prove him wrong," Riza smiled sweetly before turning to her own work, and the three men shuddered.

"Scary," Feury whispered, and they jumped again when she shouted.

"Feury!"

"Y-yes…?"

"I heard that."

* * *

"Is Brigadier General Carbora a popular man?" Kirstin asked Havoc, both surprised at the amount of military personnel surrounding the building. 

"I didn't think so," he shrugged, parking the car. "Come on, we may as well try to get in."

"Fine with me," she agreed, and followed him towards the front door. They were stopped by several officers, who examined them roughly before demanding their identification.

"Sergeant Major Kirstin Dewfall, Shadow Alchemist."

"Major Jean Havoc, sir," he informed them curtly, and the man inspected an apparent roster before nodding abruptly.

"What's your business here?"

"Brigadier General Mustang, Flame Alchemist, sent us here with these for the Brigadier General," Kirstin said calmly. "It's classified information, I'm afraid. Are we going to be allowed to pass, or not? We need to see him as soon as possible."

"I'm afraid no one can see the Brigadier General," the man revealed coolly. "He was just found murdered in his office."

"What?" she gasped, and Havoc's jaw dropped. "How?" she demanded.

"That is classified information as well, ma'm," the man began, before his superior, hearing their conversation, strode over and whispered something in his ear. His eyes widening, he nodded and turned back to them as his superior strode away. "Excuse me, ma'm. All initial reports indicate that Brigadier General Carbora was killed by alchemy."

"What was the state of the body?" Kirstin asked sharply, and Havoc looked between the two in confusion.

"There were no marks on the body at all except for a bruise-like area on his collarbone," the man reported. Havoc was still wondering why a Second Lieutenant was deferring to a Sergeant Major, but decided to bring it up with Mustang when they got back to the office.

"I see," she nodded thoughtfully, lost in her own thoughts for a moment before returning to the officer once more. "I'd like copies of all documents and photographs sent to my address in Brigadier General Mustang's office across town, if at all possible."

"I'll see to it as soon as we're able to, ma'm," the man nodded, and strode off back to the building.

* * *

"What was all that?" Havoc demanded, as they made their back to the office. 

"What was what?" she asked absently, peering intently at the crowd as they drove past.

"A Second Lieutenant listening to a Sergeant Major – even if they _are_ an Alchemist – never happens," he pressed. "Why'd Armstrong send you here so suddenly anyway? I think we all have a right to know."

"You mean _you_ have a right to know," she corrected, still not looking at him. "Mustang knows, which is enough for now. If you want to know, go ask him. He's more likely to tell you than I am. But you can be assured that it's for a good reason."

"Hmph," he grunted, and stared at the road ahead of him, unsure if he was annoyed or not at the young woman sitting next to him. _"Bastards…all placing bets against me. She's not my type anyway – too stiff."

* * *

_

"Is there a problem, Major?" Mustang asked casually later that day. Kirstin was busy at her desk studying something, and Havoc had taken the opportunity to question his superior about the new addition to the team.

"Yes, sir," he nodded, and proceeded to tell him what had happened at the office that morning.

"And? The Sergeant Major already sent in her report, Major," the officer said calmly, showing no reaction. "I appreciate the thought, but it wasn't necessary."

"Why was she sent here?" Havoc demanded suddenly, becoming annoyed at his superior's calm demeanor. "Armstrong sent her without warning, and that whole business with the First Lieutenant – what's going on around here? And Brigadier General Carbora's death is the fourth found this month like this."

"Hm," Mustang murmured, and glanced up at Havoc. "And you expect me to spill my guts to you? I'm not sure myself what Armstrong was doing, sending the Sergeant Major, but I _do_ know why she's here – and it's a damn good reason, Major. Now, I have work to do, so if you'll excuse me."

"Yes, sir," Havoc grunted, saluting curtly before whirling out of the office. Mustang chuckled to himself before shaking his head.

"She's going to have to keep an eye on him, that's for sure," he thought, before returning to his papers.

* * *

Please review! 


	2. The Black Widow

Summery; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

Extra Warning: Very mild lime.

Hits: 28. Reviews: 0. What's up with that? I don't mind if people don't review, but it gets me when I keep getting numerous hits and no reviews! Whether you like it or not, please review and let me know. It's a little discouraging. Anyhow, here's the next chapter!

Please review if you read. Comments, ideas, suggestions, and helpful criticism welcome.

* * *

"Damn…what a day," Havoc groaned, slouched on the barstool in his favorite place to drink, a half-emptied glass in his firm grip. "I'll never understand women. I shouldn't have joined the military – all I meet are the ones who hate me."

"Troubles in love?" a woman's voice asked from behind him. He jumped in surprise, and turned around to see who was talking to him. A voluptuous and slender woman smiled back at him, her crimson lips, black-brown hair and black eyes standing out against her light skin.

"He-hello," he stammered, and spun around slowly as she moved to sit next to him.

"Mind if I sit?" she checked, before ordering herself a drink and continuing to smile at the stunned Major. "You're a Major, I see. An Alchemist?"

"No, just a soldier," he shook his head, and she pursed her lips.

"I see. Well, the uniform suits you, if I may say so," she grinned, and he blinked. "Now, what's a good-looking officer like you doing here drinking alone?"

"Well, you said it – troubles in love," he sighed, sighing heavily as he took another drink from the glass. "I joined the military thinking it'd be a great way to impress the women, but I'm always getting shown up. And the only two women I work with are the kind you don't mess with."

"Really?" she asked interestedly. "Who are they?"

"Riza Hawkeye and Kirstin Dewfall – she's an Alchemist," he added, not noticing the woman's eyes narrow at the mention of Kirstin. "Riza's head-over-heels for our boss, even though she'll never admit it, and Kirstin is off in her own world."

"Aw, that's a shame," she said sympathetically, placing her hand on his arm. Her light touch sent shivers down Havoc's spine. "By the way, my name's Sarena. And you?"

"Havoc – Jean Havoc," he said, swallowing as she leaned in closer to him, looking up at him seductively. He gulped when he realized when he could see down the deep cleavage of her short crimson dress, and took another swig of his drink while looking at the ceiling.

"So, this woman – the Alchemist – doesn't give you the time of day?" she asked curiously, and he shrugged.

"No – she barely sees that I'm there."

"What a fool of a woman," Sarena shook her head mockingly, and his blush didn't go unnoticed by the woman, who smiled coyly at him and leaned up to whisper in his ear. "Well, Jean Havoc, I could show you how a woman should treat a man like you, if you'd like."

"Oh, I don't kn–"

"Finish your drink, and I'll meet you outside," she interrupted, running the tip of her tongue enticingly along her lips as she stood. She placed some money on the counter and strolled out of the bar, her hips swaying suggestively. Havoc stared after her for a moment before gulping down the rest of his drink and hastily paying for his own drink. One part of his mind was warning him about something, but it was overpowered by both the rest of his brain and hormones, which was thanking his lucky stars in surprise.

* * *

"I'm so glad you came," she said alluringly, as she flipped on a low light. Havoc followed her into the small apartment and had barely managed to close the door behind him before she was pressed flush against him, her breasts rubbing against his torso. "Now, where shall I start?" she asked softly, almost as if speaking to herself. She stood on tiptoe to kiss him frantically, her tongue exploring his mouth hungrily. Havoc returned her ardor eagerly, his hands quickly freeing her of the tight dress. She giggled in his mouth before pulling him with her, and laid him down on the bed underneath her.

"Ohh…" he moaned huskily, as she ripped his jacket and shirt off, sliding her nails lightly along his torso until they rested just above his belt buckle.

"Take it off," she ordered, and he shivered in pleasure as he hastily undid his buckle, fumbling at the clasp. However, Sarena pressed her lips to his collarbone, her hands exploring his lower regions as she sucked on his skin. Havoc moaned at the sensations going through him, and suddenly felt something odd happening.

"_What…my strength…"_ he thought weakly. Before anything else could happen, though, the door abruptly slammed open, and Sarena shot upright as Kirstin rushed into the room, followed by several soldiers.

"Hold it, you little whore!" Kirstin ordered, pointing a gun at the woman. "I knew you'd find someone else soon enough."

"Can you blame me for being unable to pass up such a scrumptious target?" Sarena asked innocently, getting off the dazed Havoc and standing without shame in her lingerie. "Besides, when he told me you don't give him the time of day, I couldn't waste such a perfect opportunity. You didn't want him to be a target, but your plan didn't work so well, did it – Shadow Alchemist?"

"I caught you, didn't I?" Kirstin replied, her grip unwavering. "I'll thank him for being such an idiot later – I sensed you were somewhere around here. Talk about luck when I saw you coming out of that bar. Now, don't move!"

"You don't expect me to actually listen, do you?" she asked in astonishment, suddenly moving quicker than any of the men believed possible.

"Damn witch!" Kirstin swore, and the entire room was abruptly swallowed in blackness. Flashes from muzzles went off briefly, but Kirstin ended the alchemy in a moment, finding herself knocked to the floor. "You idiots!" she yelled, seeing the woman had gotten away. "I told you not to do anything without my explicit orders! Go – search around the area quickly! If you find her, call me immediately!"

"Ma'm!" the men saluted and ran out of the room, leaving her rubbing her head ruefully before turning to Havoc, who was rushing to get fully dressed once more.

"Stop," she said quickly, and he froze. She strode up to him, and placed her finger on the area Sarena's lips had touched. A pale bruise was on it, but there was no pain when she pressed into it. "You were damn lucky, Havoc," Kirstin informed him. "That was the same woman who's been murdering men in the State for months now. Come on – get dressed and we'll get to Headquarters. I have a report to make, and I can explain there."

"What about the –"

"They won't find her," she waved her hand dismissively, before her calm gaze hardened briefly. "And if any of them do, she'll kill them anyway. Let's go."

"S-sure," Havoc nodded and rushed after her, pulling his jacket on as he ran out the door.

* * *

"So, she got away again?" Mustang asked calmly, and she glared at him.

"I told you I was better off by myself," she retorted. "That damn bitch uses her alchemic symbol on her body to release particles in the air that entice men. Of course they wouldn't be any good against her!"

"Calm down," the Flame Alchemist said, but she crossed her arms stubbornly.

"And then she uses it to absorb the life out of men to restore her own youth and powers," Kirstin continued, obviously upset. "I almost had her! Now she's going to kill again until I can catch up to her!"

"Are you all right, Major?" Mustang asked Havoc suddenly, who nodded in surprise.

"Yes, sir."

"Black Widow indeed…" Mustang paused in his musing to glance sharply at Kirstin. "Losing your cool isn't going to help the situation any, Sergeant Major. Calm down before I lock you up in the barracks for the night."

"Sir," she muttered, and sat back down from her pacing, but still couldn't keep her fingers from shifting nervously on her lap.

"As you've probably gathered, this woman is responsible for the deaths caused in the State these past few months," Mustang said calmly, turning once more to Havoc. "We codenamed her Black Widow, but apparently she's an Alchemist of some sort as well. The Sergeant Major has been on the case when it started, and tracked her here when Armstrong decided to transfer her. If I can ask, Kirstin – how _did_ you get involved in this?"

"Complicated," she said curtly, glaring back at her superior. "Frankly, sir, it's none of your business. The Colonel knows where I stand in all this, and that's all I had to give in order to be in charge of this case squad – not that it's much of a squad," she added, the barest hint of a sneer in her voice.

"Fine, then," Mustang nodded, leaning back in his chair. "We do know that she doesn't leave any victim alive, right?"

"Yes."

"Then we'll use the Major here as bait," Mustang grinned suddenly, seeing Havoc's expression. "You'll be together twenty-four hours of the day, seven days a week, until this woman is caught and killed, understood?"

"But – Brigadier General – !"

"No buts," he said sternly. "If you want to stay in charge of this thing, you'll do as I say."

"_Sir_!" Havoc began pleadingly, but Mustang merely glared at him to shut him up. "Yes, sir."

"This is ridiculous!" Kirstin protested, extremely pissed off. "I don't need some idiot getting in my way while I'm tracking her!"

"Then I'll assign him as your driver."

"Isn't that a little suspicious?" she pointed out sarcastically. "Or do you often have majors driving sergeant majors?"

"No," Mustang conceded. "All right then, Lieutenant Colonel, the Major here will be your driver when you need him."

"W-wha-huh?" she spluttered, completely caught off-guard at the sudden promotion. "I don't _want_ a promotion!"

"Ah, yes, I remember you did everything possible to avoid one when you were reassigned to Armstrong's troops," Mustang remembered fondly. "You just keep doing what you've been doing, Kirstin, and let me worry about anything that may come up."

* * *

"This is ludicrous," she mumbled, slouched over in the seat next to Havoc as he drove through town. "I can't believe I have to move, either."

"Hey, I do too."

"Out of the barracks!" she snapped, and he suddenly swerved when he was blinded. Shaking her head she released the transmutation, and he sighed in relief. "I had bought my own damn place, _Major_, and I just wasted all that money."

"Well, at least Mustang is paying for this place," Havoc offered, and she snorted. Mustang had decided it was best that they get a new apartment instead of using Kirstin's old one – they figured Sarena wouldn't come after them if she knew it was an obvious trap.

"How gracious of him."

"So, how come she doesn't seem to like you?" he asked. "I noticed it kinda seemed personal between you guys."

"Of course it is," she told him sharply. "I'm hunting her down, for heaven sake. I'd be just a little pissed off at the person hunting me, ya think?"

"If you say so," he shrugged, still getting the feeling it was something deeper. Glancing down at the directions Mustang had given them the day before, he double-checked the number before pulling over. "I think this is place."

* * *

"_One_ bed?" she shrieked, and Havoc covered his ears in protest. It was a two-room apartment, with a small bedroom off to the side with a bathroom connected to it, while the rest of the space was occupied by a combination of a kitchen and living room, with a small couch and radio set alongside a bookcase filled with apparent research materials. "I'll kill the dirty bastard."

"If the military's paying for it, you'd have thought he'd be a little less cheap," Havoc agreed with a sigh.

"You'll be sleeping on the floor."

"What? Hey!" he protested, and winced as she slammed the bedroom door shut, bringing her bag in with her. "I'm never going to look at another woman for as long as I live," he vowed fervently, eyeing the couch with a hopeful.

* * *

"So, when can I expect a Havoc Junior?" Mustang began jokingly, before finding himself hanging out the window by strands of black light. "All right, all right!"

"Thank you," she said primly, dumping him on the floor. "It's been three days already – I wouldn't be surprised if she skipped town."

"You know this woman better than anyone else – except perhaps Archer," he added. "Can you honestly say she's gone, and left Havoc alive?"

"No," she admitted reluctantly.

"You might want to consider letting him sleep on the mattress for once, Kirstin," he lightly added. "He'll break his back at this rate."

"That's not my problem."

"I've made it your problem," he informed her. "Any injuries the Major sustains while in your charge will be on your record as assault charges, and the medical expenses will be docked from your pay."

"You fucking bastard!"

"Now, now, calm down," he said soothingly, waving his hands in defense while rolling his chair further back from the window. "I'm sure you two can work something out, am I right?"

"Not before you're dead," Kirstin growled, but clenched her fists at her sides when pink sparkles suddenly filled the room. "Oh. God."

"I have arrived!" Armstrong announced, dancing into the room with his sparkles flying around him. Feury was already blinded by them, and Havoc was napping in his chair. Riza pointedly ignored them, while Falman and Breda had on sunglasses.

"They seem a little more bright than usual, don't they?" Breda whispered, and Falman shrugged.

"We haven't seen him for a while."

"Co-colonel?" Kirstin stammered, and shot the smug-looking Mustang a glare.

"I didn't tell you he was coming? I must have forgotten," the Flame Alchemist said innocently, fooling no one – except perhaps Armstrong, who had grabbed Kirstin in a death-grip of a hug.

"Colonel…I can't breath!" she gasped, and he dropped her to the ground the next instant.

"I understand you've been giving the Brigadier General some trouble, Lieutenant Colonel," Armstrong said sternly, suddenly back into military mode. Kirstin choked on her protests in rage, and Mustang stepped in smoothly.

"I asked the Colonel to come here to set you straight on some matters before returning to East Division," he informed her. "He mentioned he had some new information for you, so I'll leave you two here for a moment. Let me know when you're done, Armstrong."

* * *

"That bad, huh?" Havoc noticed sympathetically, as she staggered into the apartment several hours later. He closed the door behind them, and winced when she didn't even glare at him. "That bad."

"Can you please shut up?" she asked quietly, going into the bedroom and flopping onto her back with a sigh. "I can't believe it…Mustang is the reincarnation of evil, I swear he is. How do you stand that man?"

"It takes practice," he shrugged, coming into the room and taking his jacket off. Glancing at the woman who looked about to pass out with her eyes closed, he moved to the edge of the bed and stared down at her curiously.

"Waaah!" she yelled, jumping up in surprise when she opened her eyes.

"Ow! Damn it!" he cried, holding his nose. Her skull had collided with his nose, making a rather-interesting 'thud'-like noise.

"What do you think you're doing?" she demanded, rubbing the top of head.

"Well, that looked like it was going to be the only chance I was going to see you without a glare on your face," he said, and her face suddenly looked surprised.

"Huh?"

"Every time you see me, you glare at me," he pointed out, and she shrugged. "I can understand that you aren't happy about the situation, but the least we could do is try to be civil to each other, right? How about we call a truce? Maybe if we do, Mustang'll get off your back a little. Eh? Eh?"

"Fine, truce," she said dully, and shook his hand before pulling it away again. "Happy now? Can you leave me alone so I can get some sleep?"

"Sure," he nodded with a resigned sigh, and began to head out of the room. Before he could close the door, however, she stopped him.

"Havoc."

"Yeah?"

"You can…you can use the bed too," she stammered, turning pink. "But if you try anything, I'll break every bone in your body, no matter what Mustang said."

"Deal."

* * *

"Kirstin? Are you asleep still?" he called softly, opening the door a crack. It was almost eleven at night, and she had been asleep – as far as he could tell – since almost five. Seeing her laying on her side breathing deeply, he shook his head in wonderment. "How can someone sleep that long like this?" he thought, noticing she was still fully dressed in her uniform. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he slid out of his slippers before noticing her boots were next to him. Checking to make sure she was sound asleep, he untied the laces and quietly pulled them off her feet. She shifted in her sleep, but didn't wake up.

"Whew," he sighed in relief, and yanked the covers over him, unconsciously checking to make sure she was still covered as well before rolling on his side and falling asleep.

* * *

Tiny bit of fluff. Their relationship is going to keep on growing. I mean, you can't help but at least learn to get along with someone you're stuck with for the most part, right? Please review!


	3. Drinking and Destruction

Summery; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

Some Kirstin/Havoc fluff. I think the story is going nicely, don't you? Thanks to DarkSahara and GHOSTplanetINC for the reviews! You have no idea how happy and surprised they made me...Anyway, onto the chapter!

Please review if you read. Comments, ideas, suggestions, and helpful criticism welcome.

* * *

"_Idiot…does he think I sleep that heavily when I'm on guard duty?"_ she thought amusedly, partly in amazement, as she slid out of the bed early the next morning. _"But…damn it, he's growing on me. I have to catch that bitch soon,"_ Kirstin decided firmly, tiptoeing into the bathroom, shutting the door before turning on the light.

* * *

"You got up early," Havoc yawned as the sun came up, rubbing his eyes as he strode out of the bedroom. Kirstin looked up from the table where she was studying files as usual, and blinked.

"Oh. You're finally up," she commented, before returning to her files.

"What're you looking at now?" he asked, coming over to make coffee for himself.

"About the Black Widow, of course," Kirstin said matter-of-factly, flipping over a page. "This is all the data I've collected about her over the years. It doesn't matter how many times I read it, though! It's all the same, and I can't find anything _helpful_!"

Havoc blinked in surprise at the sudden show of temper before something registered in his mind. "Wait, several _years_? I thought this was only going on for a few months."

"Shit," she muttered under her breath, and slammed the files shut.

"Hey, I think we may as well be in the clear with each other, if we're going to get along, right?" Havoc pressed, taking her arm in his grip as she tried to stand up and leave. She turned to him, her look one of surprise, before jerking her arm away and sighing.

"Mustang was told by Armstrong," she began, sitting down along with him. "Armstrong discovered it while the homunculis Pride was still Fuher and he was working with Archer. I was under Archer's command during that period, and my abilities came in handy for concealment of less-than-scrupulous items."

"So…you were on clean-up duty?" Havoc asked, and she shrugged.

"Well, a little of all, actually. Guard was what I was best at, and I was assigned to guard one particular item right before the war ended," she told him. "Archer, along with Shou Tucker, was experimenting with stray Alchemists and their different powers, trying to find easier ways to incorporate the Philosopher's Stone with an Alchemist. Archer would lure some in with promises of military positions, while Tucker did the rest. To sum it up, they were experimenting on humans – if the Alchemists were lucky, they were turned in chimeras or killed outright."

"Damn."

"Well, they finally made a breakthrough with a certain woman," Kirstin continued. "Her power was an unusual one to begin with, but it was horrific once paired with a Stone. Archer and Tucker molded a Stone to her body while she was in-stasis in a containment center, held by alchemic seals created by me. It was the only success they ever had – and she escaped during a raid the military executed on the hideout after the Fuher was deposed. In the subsequent investigations, Armstrong discovered my part in the whole damn mess and offered me a deal. He'd keep me from a hearing and sentence if I agreed to spend my time tracking and hunting her down. Once she's caught, he agreed to discharge me from the military and set me up far from the State."

"And the Black Widow – Sarena, is that woman," Havoc finished, and she nodded.

"That's why I was transferred to this division – I needed to follow her steps. And now she's after you, and I'm going to use you as bait to lure her out," Kirstin suddenly smiled at him, and he gulped. She abruptly stood up and left the room, taking her papers with her, and he frowned over his coffee.

"_Something wasn't right when she mentioned that woman,"_ he thought. _"Why would they use another Alchemist, a potential threat, to guard an experiment like that?"

* * *

_

"She'll kill again in the meantime, of course," Kirstin said calmly, sitting in front of Mustang's desk with her legs crossed. "But it's a matter of pride for her. She refuses to live with the fact that anyone who knows her true form remains alive. Which is why Havoc is the perfect bait for us. I'm bait as well, in a way. She hates me for those experiments, and she'll kill anyone or anything she thinks is close to me. Which is why it's stupid to let him near me."

"I thought that was coming," Mustang nodded in self-satisfaction, and she grimaced. "Two reasons Havoc is bait: she thinks he's close and means something to you, and he saw her form. For that reason alone, you can't afford to leave him alone or you'll miss this chance. It took you almost a month – using up the military's resources, I might add – to track her down from the last area, and we don't need you to lose her again."

"I understand, sir," she muttered, standing up stiffly. "I have a job to do, sir. If you'll excuse me."

"Of course," he smirked and waved her out, watching in amusement as she stalked out. "I wonder if they'll name it after me…?"

* * *

"What's the matter now?" Riza asked patiently, noticing Kirstin's posture. "You'll never get anywhere if you keep fighting him like that. He'll decide to send you back to Armstrong and not help you."

"I don't _want_ his help!" Kirstin hissed, glaring at the woman. "You're the one in love with him, not – me! So back off and let me alone, Riza."

"If that's what you want," she replied calmly, not even flinching when the door slammed.

"She's certainly got a temper, doesn't she?" Havoc commented – this time causing Riza to start in surprise.

"_You_!" she stammered, and he blinked.

"I thought you knew I was here," he complained, and then shrugged. "Oh well. I think I'll let her go cool off for a while, or she'll just snap at me like usual. What a handful…"

"You love her, don't you?" Riza asked quietly, and Havoc's jaw dropped to the floor. He took a step forward, his boot heel crushing the cigarette that had dropped to the floor.

"Wh-wha-**_what_**?" he demanded, reeling in shock. "How the hell did ya come up with _that_, Hawkeye?"

"It's obvious in your manner, Major," she informed him, standing from picking up papers that had drifted to the ground when Kirstin had slammed the door.

"You're crazy!" he stammered, crossing his arms in protest. "There's no way I am! She's a pain in my ass and nasty as hell. All she does is snap at me and glare. Never a kind word or warm touch…"

"Now you're just a pervert," she sighed, and looked at him sternly. "I've known the Lieutenant Colonel – Shadow Alchemist," she corrected herself. "No ranks can change an Alchemist's way of thinking. Well, not _most_. Anyway, I've known the Shadow Alchemist since she joined the military. Not well, but enough to figure her out a bit. You may not think so, but she's actually quite mellow around you, Major."

"_Mellow_?" he repeated in disbelief. "That witch?"

"_That witch_ was just in that office requesting to be transferred again to lure the Black Widow away from you," Riza told him sharply. "She's not a block of ice, Major. Any human being has basic needs – and one of those is to be loved, and to love in return."

Havoc was left speechless as the woman glided out of the room, and groaned.

"Now _three_ scorned women – I think I'm gonna die soon if this keeps up," he muttered, shuffling out to the hallway.

* * *

"What took you?" Kirstin demanded, glaring at Havoc as he made it to the car. "I need to go over across town to Brigadier General Carbora's headquarters to pick up some things. Get a move on."

"Sure, sure," he nodded in defeat, and started the car as she buckled the seatbelt. Eyeing her sideways as he pulled out of the space, Riza's words ran through his mind as Kirstin ignored him, staring out the window.

"_To be loved, and to love in return, huh?"_ he thought, and shrugged to himself. _"I find it hard to believe about this chick, no matter what the Lieutenant Colonel says."_

"What?" she huffed, noticing his gaze.

"N-nothing!" he stammered, quickly turning his eyes to the road. She peered at him suspiciously for a moment before shrugging and returning her attention to the people they passed on the street. _"Maybe if I keep my mouth shut she won't find a reason to go off on her own again."

* * *

_

"Thanks. I'll drop by later in the week if I need anything further," Kirstin nodded briefly to the colonel who had met her before turning back to the car, where Havoc was waiting after refusing to leave it. "I'm done now," she told him, sliding into the car. "I needed to pick up some photographs they were unable to ship quick enough, as well as some more detailed reports that had been gathered late."

"Good," Havoc replied shortly, starting the car. Kirstin blinked at his sudden change in attitude, and paused in thought before grinning darkly at him.

"You can stop sulking now," she informed him. "I don't know why you are, but it's pretty obvious."

Havoc remained silent, and she frowned at him in frustration.

"Hmm…hey, I know!" she suggested, and her lighthearted tone made him suspicious. "Why don't we take the rest of the day off and go out around town or something?"

"What?" he managed, and stared at her. "Can't we get in trouble for that?"

"Not really," she shrugged. "I'm part of the investigation unit now – I go where I go, and it's nobody's business but my own. And Mustang's, but he won't do anything," she added as an afterthought. "And since you're my driver, I'll deal with anything if it comes up."

"You're up to something, aren't you?" he guessed, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at her. She blinked, taken aback, before shaking her head.

"Gee, do I really come across as much of a bitch as that?" she asked, not sounding very surprised. "I guess it's to be expected," she told herself, before looking around. "Hey, you make me nervous when you're not acting like an idiot. Besides, who's gonna lighten the mood if you're sulking? I can't."

"Huh?"

"So, it's agreed!" she smiled at him, and he was aware of a tightening in his chest.

"All right," he agreed reluctantly, still a bit suspicious.

"Good," she nodded, and settled back in her seat. "Let's go back to the apartment and change before going out. I'm tired of wearing this damn uniform. And we can't have much fun in them, after all."

* * *

"I've never seen you out of uniform," Kirstin commented, waiting for him by the door.

"I thought women were supposed to take longer to change," he laughed nervously, dressed in light jeans, boots, and an unbuttoned red dress shirt over a tight black T-shirt. Taking a moment to straighten his shirt, he paused at seeing her in normal clothes as well. "I haven't seen you out of uniform either," he said, after a moment's silence. "I was thinking they were glued to your body or something."

"Very funny," she glared at him, wearing heeled boots, fitted dark jeans that flared out slightly at the bottom, and a light black jacket over a snug pastel-green T-shirt with a loosely folded collar. "I bet you know all the good bars," she continued, locking the door behind them.

"What makes you think that?" he asked, trying for an innocent tone. She merely raised her eyebrow at him in amusement and strode to the car.

"Come on!" she called, and he shook himself, still unused to this new side of his superior he had never seen before.

* * *

"You don't get drunk, do you?" Havoc asked in amazement several hours later, as darkness fell around them.

"Nope – never have," she grinned. "I've drunk men under the table. I just handle alcohol well."

"I'll say," he shook his head in disbelief, and glanced around as they walked through the night-covered streets. "I can't believe the car broke down. Damn cheap piece of crap."

"I'll get Mustang to pay for the repairs – or for a new one, whichever he decides is cheaper," Kirstin added dryly. The streets were deserted, due to the chill in the air, and the silence only added to the ominous feeling Havoc was suddenly feeling.

"Is everything all right?" he began, before Kirstin whirled around and thrust her hands forward. A twisting rope of black shot from her palms, and wrapped themselves around something in the alley nearby. "What the hell –?" he managed, as her alchemy returned, dragging a young man along with it.

"He's under her spell," she said calmly, her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Got a gun on you?"

"Always do," he nodded, pulling it out from under his shirt. "Why?"

"We're surrounded," she informed him, pressing her back against his. "She's attacking using these civilians as puppets. I can use my alchemy to blind them, but you'll have to take them out."

"You mean – kill them?" he asked in surprise, and she huffed.

"No! Just wound them so they can't get back up again," she clarified, before abruptly turning her attention to her front. "Now!"

"Got it!" Havoc nodded, and ducked as a wave of blackness enveloped them. Staying low and underneath the spell, he shot several in the legs, dropping them to ground. Once they were wounded, the Black Widow seemed to drop her spell and concentrate on the ones left.

"Damn it!" Kirstin swore, kicking sideways and hitting one in the groin. "These bastards! What I wouldn't _give_ to be able to see her!"

"I know how you hate to be blind, little sister," a voice laughed nastily, and Kirstin froze to the ground.

"You bitch!"

"Still as stubborn," Sarena said casually, dropping to the ground in front of them. Straightening, she smirked at Kirstin. "I would have thought our last encounter would have humbled you a bit, but apparently not."

"Shove it," Kirstin hissed, and Sarena easily dodged her attack.

"You know that can't hurt me," she admonished the other woman, and suddenly turned her attention to Havoc, who was off to one side. "Now – _he_, on the other hand…"

"Don't you dare!" Kirstin cried, rushing forward the same moment the other woman did. Havoc braced himself for the impact, but opened his eyes in surprise when he heard a grunt and landed on his back with Kirstin on top of him.

"How noble."

"I said…I'd take you down, even if it meant me too," Kirstin panted, sitting upright on his abdomen with obvious effort. Taking in the scene in a glance, Havoc realized in shock that Kirstin's side was covered in blood, and a hole the size of a small melon was in her clothing. "You damn bitch…I can't believe you accessed more power."

"It's all thanks to you!" Sarena laughed mockingly. "I got to thinking – if my dear baby sister has powers like those, maybe I do too! I _am_ superior, after all. And low and behold – the boost I received thanks to you enables me to use the energy I suck from men and turn it into a physical killing force. Like it?"

"Lovely," Kirstin laughed wryly, staggering to her feet. Her arm on her wounded side hung limply, apparently affected by the blast as well, while the other hand clutched at her side, vainly trying to stop the dripping blood seeping out of her body. A puddle began to form at her feet, widening by the second. Standing in her own blood, the Shadow Alchemist glared at the other woman and braced herself to attack.

"You're not really going to attack me!" Sarena said, with a short laugh. "It's no fun at all to beat you when you're in this kind of condition. If you had merely let that man take the blow, both of your miseries would be over – there wouldn't be any reason for me to stick around any longer. Well, I suppose I'll have to save the remainder of my power for when you're healed enough to appreciate it. Until then!"

"Get back…here, you little…bitch…" Kirstin panted, and suddenly collapsed. Havoc rushed forward and caught her before she landed on the stone, and found himself kneeling in her blood.

"Damn it…" he shook his head, looking around anxiously. "Where the hell is everyone? Didn't that attract anyone's attention?"

"Havoc!" Feury called, running toward them. Havoc's jaw dropped in surprise, and went even lower when he saw Falman and Breda behind the pudgy officer.

"_You_ guys?"

"Mustang told us to keep an eye on you," Falman said calmly, assessing the damage in his usual calm manner. "It seems he won the bet. Damn it."

"Oh, get over it," Breda sighed heavily, before turning his attention back to the problem at hand. "Feury called for a cab when we heard gunfire. We'll take care of things for now – Falman'll take a report from ya both later. For now, we gotta get you two to a hospital to get looked at."

* * *

Yep, Mustang won the bet! They - albeit inadvertantly - went on a date! Now, more mysteries will be revealed. Please review!


	4. Bedrest

Summery; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

Sadly, I believe this story is becoming more and more fluffy. Not extreme, but I think this story contains the most fluff I've ever written for one story! Weird...I don't know, it just seems to easy to write it for these two. Most of my characters I can't imagine them doing it...Ah well, as long as it doens't get extreme or takes away from the story, I don't think anyone who actually reads this will care. As you can see, even though I've only gotten two reviews, I'm still ploughing ahead because I enjoy writing this. I hope whoever reads this likes it. And if you don't, feel free to let me know and why you don't. As long as you're not very nasty, it doesn't bother me.

It's weird writing an on-again, off-again relationship like this, but I just don't want them to suddenly fall in love, ya know? Kirstin has her past to deal with, and Havoc isn't exactly a family man. So while it's difficult, it's also interesting and fun to develop their relationship and write all the subtle (or not-so-subtle) things.

Please review if you read. Comments, ideas, suggestions, and helpful criticism welcome.

* * *

"You shot fifteen civilians and severely injured all of them," Mustang informed Havoc dryly, as the Major sat up in a hospital, having sustained some minor injuries. "But I suppose it's better than you having killed them all. And she still got away…the Lieutenant Colonel is going to hear about this from me personally once I see her."

"Sir," Havoc began, getting Mustang's attention. "The Lieutenant Colonel took that woman's attack for me, which is the only reason she's hurt so bad. Don't be too rough."

"Sure thing," Mustang agreed with a nod, surprising the other officer. Standing up, Mustang strode from the room, leaving Havoc alone to worry.

* * *

"The Major says you took a blow for him," the Flame Alchemist said calmly, gazing down at a resting Kirstin. "Somehow, I find that difficult to believe."

"I wasn't going to give the bitch the satisfaction of knowing she had killed him," Kirstin replied, her tone level despite the amount of pain killers she had been put on after being patched up.

"Hmm…" Mustang grinned down at her suddenly and sat on the edge of the bed. "The doctors say you'll be able to get out of bed in about a week, and then you're on bed rest at home until further notice."

"Then why don't I just stay in the damn hospital until then?" she grumbled, annoyed at being stuck like that. "I can heal faster than they think, anyway. Stupid –"

"That hole was blown right through part of your liver, just missing several more-vital organs and leaving a hole the size of a cantaloupe in your body," Mustang interrupted her roughly. "You'll stay in the damn bed if I have to tie you to it, understand? The quicker you heal the quicker you can go back on the case, so don't try anything stupid."

"Yes, sir," she said grudgingly, glaring down at her lap after her superior had left. Hearing the door open again a few moments later, she looked up to see a nervous-looking Havoc making his way into the room. "Shouldn't you be in bed too?" she asked, and he shrugged self-consciously.

"All I've got are a few bruises and scrapes, thanks to you."

"Eh, don't get so excited," she shrugged absently. "It's my job to keep you safe – and any injuries you get go on my record. Plus, all these medical bills are out of my paycheck. I can't afford to let you seriously injured."

"O-oh," Havoc blinked, taken aback by the sudden coolness of her attitude. "I guess you're pretty tired," he said, edging toward the door. "I'm gonna go get something to eat."

"Feel better," she said suddenly, and he paused before closing the door behind him.

* * *

"Shot down?" Mustang asked smugly, causing Havoc to jump as he tried to rest later that day.

"Sir!"

"Oh, don't worry, I won't tell anyone," Mustang assured him, with a grin on his face. "Let me guess – she acted like she could care less, and was only in it for the money."

"Yeah."

"That's just how she is," the other man informed him. "Kirstin wouldn't have taken that blast for anyone, just to let you know."

* * *

"Couldn't you just get a wheelchair?" Kirstin grumbled, as Havoc struggled to open the front door to their apartment while holding her in his arms.

"Mustang wouldn't – let me," he grunted, finally shoving it open. "Damn, you're heavier than I thought you were."

"Are you insinuating I'm fat?" she asked dangerously, and he shook his head, hastily setting her down on the bed.

"No!"

"So, what'd Mustang tell you before we left?" she asked dryly, glancing around in boredom at the room. "I can't believe I'm stuck here for as long as he decides!"

"He said I'm supposed to stay here with you," Havoc told her, moving further away from the bed before he answered.

"It figures," she sighed, surprising him by not getting angry. "Well, do you like board games, or were you just going to sit on your ass and stare out the window?"

"Actually, I have a question," Havoc began, gingerly sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What?" Kirstin pressed, peering at him suspiciously.

"Sarena – she called you her little sister."

"It's nothing," she said quickly, but he leaned forward with a slight frown on his face.

"And something didn't add up – placing another Alchemist in charge of guarding that experiment, if it was so important," he continued. "What's going on with all this? You haven't told me the whole truth, have you?"

"No – it's none of your business," she shook her head, wishing she was able to move away.

"I think it is."

"What – because I saved you?" Kirstin laughed suddenly, but it sounded more like a sob to Havoc. "You think I'll just sit here and tell you my entire life story? I don't owe you anything, Major. This is my job, not anything else. You thought that because I saved you I was in love with you or something? I don't love anyone, Major – I don't care."

Havoc straightened abruptly, the words shooting sharp pains in his chest. Kirstin looked flushed, and her eyes glistened suspiciously.

"Get out," she ordered coldly, and looked away. Havoc stood up and left without another word, leaving her alone in the room. _"Damn it!"_ she shouted in her mind, and threw a pillow on the floor in frustration. _"I knew it was a bad idea…"_ she told herself, burying her face in the mattress to muffle her crying, her body shaking painfully.

* * *

"Havoc?" a voice called, knocking persistently on the door. "Havoc, Mustang told me you were here! Open up!" When he didn't get a response, the Fullmetal Alchemist transmuted the door lock, and slammed it open. He found the Major slumped over at the table, a beer bottle leaned on his arm with several other scattered on the floor. "Idiot," Ed muttered, striding over to the man and jerking him to his feet. Ed had grown over the past years, and was now almost 6'0". "Yo, Major!"

"E-Edward?" Havoc asked blearily, opening his eyes with effort.

"You're a mess," Ed sighed, and tossed the man back down in the chair and took the other one. "What's your problem?"

"Nuthin'," Havoc replied, his speech so slurred it was almost unintelligible.

"Yeah, right," Ed said skeptically, peering around the apartment. "I've never seen you so drunk before. What the hell happened – and where's the Shadow Alchemist?"

"Ya know wha th' prob'lm wit wummon is, Ed?" Havoc asked, gazing at Ed with glazed-over blue eyes.

"No. What," the young man rolled his eyes, deciding to humor the other man.

"Th' prob'lm wit wummon is that they n'vr love ya when ya wan' 'em to," Havoc informed the Alchemist solemnly, grasping for the bottle which was quickly jerked away. "Ya get t' know them a bit, and the – wham! They shu' ya out and break ya heart."

"Thanks for the advice," Ed shook his head, as Havoc promptly passed out. "Poor guy – Mustang said he hasn't heard from him in almost four days. This must've been what he's been doing. I wonder how she is?" he wondered, glancing toward the closed bedroom door. Knocking softly, he jumped in surprise when he received a reply.

"Come in," Kirstin called, and Ed poked his head in to see her sitting upright against the pillows, gazing out the window.

"What happened to Havoc?" he asked, closing the door behind him. "He's completely toasted."

"He's been drinking," she informed him. "I thought that would have been obvious."

"It is – I meant, why?" Ed pressed. She sighed softly before looking back out the window.

"It's nothing," she replied, and Ed gritted his teeth in frustration. "Nothing that concerns you, at least. The doctor stopped by yesterday and said I'm able to move around the apartment on my own as long as I don't strain myself. You can tell Mustang that I'm fine, thanks."

"I just came by to see Havoc, but since he's in no condition to visit, I'll drop in later," Ed nodded, realizing that he wasn't wanted at that moment. As the other Alchemist made a quick exit, Kirstin rose stiffly from the bed and made her way to the closet, pulling out a dark-plum knee-length dress with T-shirt sleeves and a scooped collar, since she wasn't allowed to wear anything snug around her wound yet. The dress belted low around her hips and she slipped on brown flats as she shuffled out of the room. Seeing an unconscious Havoc on the table, she rubbed her temples in aggravation and looked through the fridge to find something to eat.

"_Damn idiot…it's his own fault,"_ she told herself sternly, passing by Havoc as she sat down on the couch. Trying to ignore the guilty feeling in her mind, she concentrated instead on her food, tuning out Havoc's snores.

* * *

"Havoc? It's time to wake up now, you idiot," she muttered, shaking him roughly several hours later. _"I feel like some fucking housewife with a lush for a husband,"_ she groaned to herself, trying to tug him up from the chair.

"Wazzat…?" he mumbled. Muttering to herself, Kirstin transmuted the area around her into solid dark bindings, picking Havoc up and dragging him to the bedroom.

"I didn't take you for a drunk, either," she said softly, finally getting him into the bed. Panting slightly from the effort, she frowned when she noticed his erratic breathing, and placed a slender hand on his forehead. "Goddamn, Havoc, you're burning up!" she realized, her eyes widening in surprise. Pulling the sheets up around him, she fetched a damp washcloth and folded it on his forehead with a sigh.

"Mmm…" Havoc groaned, feeling her cool touch on his feverish face. Kirstin blinked, but he fell back into a fever-induced sleep, tossing around slightly on the mattress.

"Of all things…" she muttered, resigning herself to the fact that she'd have to nurse him.

* * *

"Wha…?" Havoc managed, opening his eyes and seeing Kirstin looking down at him with worry on her face.

"Feeling better?" she asked, abruptly breaking their gaze with a slight flush on her cheeks, turning to the washbasin. "You've had a high fever almost all night. I was going to call the doctor in the morning, but it looks like it broke."

"Man, I don't feel too hot," he groaned, trying to sit up and promptly being shoved down onto his back, her hands firmly on his shoulders for a moment. He sighed at the feeling of her cool hands on his still-hot body, but his relief died when she pulled away.

"That's what you get for all that drinking," she informed him coolly, placing another damp cloth on his forehead. "Don't even think about getting up, or you'll piss me off."

"Yes, ma'm," he agreed obediently, smiling weakly at her sharp gaze.

"Good," she said finally, and stood up. "I'll get you something to eat. Stay there."

"What else am I gonna do?" he grumbled, struggling to sit up before she noticed and glared at him.

* * *

"So, the doctor said you can move around now, did he," Havoc commented, absently drinking the soup she had made him. She folded her legs underneath her, sitting at the foot of the double bed, and looked at him calmly.

"Of course," she replied. "I heal faster than most people. It must be my genes – my father didn't often get sick either."

"Who was your father? An Alchemist?" he asked, before seeing her gaze harden.

"My mother was," she said shortly. "She killed herself when I was a child. My father raised me."

"And your sister," he added quietly, and she jerked upright, looking pale. "Are you all right?" he asked anxiously, seeing her sudden change. "You strained yourself too much," he realized, and leaned forward to grab her arm.

"Let go," she shrugged him off with a tug and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. "Yes – and my sister," she admitted. "My sister was six years older than I. We didn't get along too well. I had an aptitude for alchemy, as well as a close relationship with our father because of it, while she struggled with it. Until she was in her late teens. Suddenly she became popular with all the boys, and father realized she was using alchemy. Back then, all she could do was entice them, but she had strengthened herself to the point she could hypnotize them as well."

Havoc waited when she cut herself off, and lay back against his pillows when she glared warningly at him. Holding the cup to his mouth he drank more soup, gazing at her over the rim of the ceramic.

"She and father fought, and she ran away. It broke his heart," Kirstin said softly. "I joined the military, hoping I'd run across her. Sure enough…Are you drinking that?"

"Wha-yeah!" he nodded fervently as she peered at him, and jumped when she yanked it away from him.

"Damn meds," she muttered, rising to her feet. "I'll go get you more – I know you're hungry, since you just burned the fever off."

"Yeah, I am," he nodded, before realizing he had given her an excuse to leave without finishing. "Damn!" he muttered, as she strode from the room.

* * *

"Fucking meds…making me all woozy and talking like that," she grumbled, pouring more soup into the cup. "Idiot…almost had me talking all about it," she sighed, and ran her fingers through her hair. "I need a nap," she said to herself, walking back to the bedroom. "But not with _him_ in it," she added. Without warning, a sudden jab in her side caused her to look down, and she realized the wound had reopened. A thin sheen of sweat broke out on her face, and the cup clattered to the floor as she braced herself against the wall.

Feeling a hand on the small of her back, she leaned her head back to see Havoc grinning down at her before he scooped her up.

"I told you that you exerted yourself too much," he said, carrying her into the bedroom. "Now, you'll stay put while I put another bandage on that, or I'll just pop some pills into you."

"Asshole," she grumbled, her fingers stained with blood as she held her side. Havoc glanced at her briefly, suddenly serious, before taking a pocketknife and cutting her dress off around the wound.

"Hmm…" he thought, inspecting it. "It's not too bad, but I have to redo that bandage. I can't do that while you're dressed."

"You pervert!" she yelled, raising her arm to smack him. She stopped when she saw her hand shaking, and he closed his fingers around hers firmly.

"See? You need to rest," he informed her, looking at her sternly. "Just lay back and go to sleep, all right? It'll be over before you know it – and I won't look any more than necessary," he added teasingly, reaching for the bandages. Kirstin sighed and leaned back into the pillows, closing her eyes.

"We're just a pair of idiots, aren't we?" she asked softly, "What a mess…"

"Gotta agree with you there," Havoc nodded, beginning to undress her.

* * *

"Not as bad as I thought," he sighed in relief, finished up not long later. Kirstin was sound asleep, her breathing slow and even. Havoc glanced out the doorway at the spilled soup and grimaced. Debating with himself for a moment, he shrugged and swung his legs onto the bed, laying back on the pillow beside the sleeping woman.

"I'll clean it up later," he thought, closing his eyes with a deep breath. After considering it for a moment, he slipped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him gently, fervently praying that he'd wake up before she did.

* * *

"Whew, she's still asleep," Havoc realized, waking up with the rising sun in his eyes. Kirstin had wrapped her arm around his torso as she slept, and he eased out of her grip, taking a few seconds before he noticed he was already fully dressed. Rubbing the back of his head, he jumped as he stepped in the puddle of cold soup, and groaned. "Ah, damn it. What a way to start the morning," he grumbled, hopping back into the bedroom to change his socks.

When he was done and had cleaned up the mess, he found himself some food for breakfast and flopped down on the couch, leaning back as he chewed.

"So, that Black Widow woman _is_ her sister," he said thoughtfully, swallowing and barely avoiding choking to death. "I wonder…she was in Archer's unit, and he was involved with Lab Five and all that…I know there's a connection somewhere, but I'm missing it."

"Musing to yourself isn't going to get you anywhere."

"You're up!" he realized with a start, his heart pounding. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry," Kirstin shrugged, having dressed herself in a long-sleeved shirt and a loose skirt. "But stop being so nosy, Havoc. It's not an endearing trait. No wonder you can't get laid –you probably want to know the girl's whole story before you do it."

"I do _not_!" he protested, and she merely looked blankly at him before turning to the fridge.

"Sure," she said, unconvinced, and closed the door with a sigh. "Sorry about last night."

"It wasn't a problem," he waved his hand absently, gazing at the wall opposite him. "Besides, you being passed out certainly made it easier on me."

"What are you saying?" she demanded, and he blinked.

"Nothing!"

"Good," she smiled suddenly at him, and he sighed in relief. "Havoc…" she began hesitantly, and he looked up expectantly. "Whatever I said last night…well, I'm sorry if I insulted you," she said finally, and his jaw dropped at his luck.

"_She doesn't remember what she told me about herself?"_ he asked himself in shock. _"Great! Now she's not gonna get pissed at me!"_

"Havoc, I'd like to go see Mustang later today, if you're feeling all right," Kirstin said, and he nodded.

"Yeah, but are you sure you should be moving around?"

"I'm fine," she replied testily, and stalked back into the room. He flinched as she slammed the door shut, and shrugged.

* * *

I thought it'd be fun to bring Ed, and maybe Al, in. They'll appear in later chapters, so it's not going to just be a plot-convienance thing, so don't worry. Please review!


	5. Running Away

Summery; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chaptter.

I updated! So sorry for the long wait - there's a lot on my plate, and I'm trying to update different stuff. But no excuses - here's another chapter! Some fluff, lots of fighting (and swearing) and more! PLEASE! If you have an idea - any at all - leave it! I'mkind of stuck now for the plot at this point, and anything at all would get my brain to start working again, trust me! No matter how stupid it might seem to you, please let me know! If I use it, of course I'll give you credit.

Please review if you read. Comments, ideas, suggestions, and helpful criticism welcome. No flames.

* * *

"I didn't think you two were able to get out of the apartment, from what Ed told me," Mustang said in dry amusement, and they both glared at him.

"I needed to speak to you, sir," Kirstin said primly, and Havoc quickly left the room, leaving the two to face off alone.

"What about?"

"I want a transfer," she told him bluntly, and his eyebrows rose at her next statement. "I want off the case."

"That's a rather rash decision," he said calmly, peering at her. "It's the only way you'll be allowed to leave the military. And if you're taken off the case, not only will more men die, but you'll be locked away instead of being allowed to roam free. You'd be lucky if they let you live in prison."

"I know," she nodded. "I'm willing to accept the consequences of my actions. But I can't do it anymore."

"This wouldn't happen to involve a certain major in my unit, would it?" Mustang guessed, and saw her look away angrily.

"No."

"Hm," he folded his arms and let the silence drag out for a while before replying. "I'm afraid it's not feasible to transfer you at this moment."

"_What_?"

"Armstrong has too much on his plate to deal with you, and I certainly don't want to get further involved in this whole mess," the Flame Alchemist told her cheerfully. "So you'll just have to deal with whatever the problem is for a while longer. This is the second time you've requested a transfer out of here – but the first you wanted off the case. He must really get under your skin."

"It has nothing to do with Major Havoc," she said stiffly, and Mustang smirked.

"Sure it doesn't."

"I didn't come here to be mocked, sir," Kirstin interrupted Mustang's amusement and stood up.

"There was another killing last night," he said as she opened the door. Her back remained to him, but he saw her hand clench at her side.

"I told you – I refuse to take part in the case, much less head it," she told him quietly, before closing the door behind her.

"What a mess," Mustang sighed in aggravation, picking up the telephone. "Better let Armstrong know."

* * *

"Where're we going now?" Havoc asked, as she joined him in the car.

"I don't care," she said stiffly, looking away. He saw her flush for some reason, but shrugged it off in confusion.

"Mustang didn't give you another assignment?" he checked, and she shook her head. "Well, why don't we go see the Elrics? I haven't seen them in a long time – not counting when I was drunk," he added hastily, seeing her raise her eyebrow.

"That's fine," she nodded briefly, and he grinned lopsidedly before taking off.

* * *

"So, how'd it go with Mustang, anyway?" Havoc asked through his meal, as the pair sat in a tavern eating lunch. Kirstin glanced up from her plate briefly before shrugging.

"Fine, I guess. He's reporting me to Armstrong though, so I'm still stuck here."

"Stuck here?" Havoc repeated, and she winced at her slip. "What do you mean? You were trying to get a transfer out of here, weren't you?"

"I thought it'd be for the best," she told him stiffly, trying to get him to keep his voice down. He glared at her and slammed his palm on the table.

"For the best?" he repeated incredulously, and she placed her head in her hand. "For whom? That bitch who tried to kill us? You're just gonna run away?"

"Come here," she ordered, and dragged him through the back door outside into an alley. "I want a transfer because…because…because I don't want you to get hurt!" she hissed, turning pink from embarrassment. "All right – happy now? Now, can we go back inside and finish our meal, or are you going to cause another –" She was cut off when Havoc abruptly pulled her to him, and she found her face pressed against his chest.

"Kirstin…" he managed, resting his cheek on her hair. "Kirstin, I want to keep you safe. I don't want you to leave."

"Havoc…let me go!" she said, struggling to free herself. Years of emotional distancing and indifference wasn't going to be changed instantly, no matter what feelings were inside her – and there were so many she was only becoming confused and aggravated at herself. Pushing him away from her, she felt a painful twinge in her chest at his hurt look but couldn't stop the words from coming out of her mouth. "If you die, then my only lead to that bitch is gone – that's why I can't let you get hurt. If I lure her away from you, then…"

"I see," Havoc said stiffly, and strode past her back into the tavern. She released a shaky sigh as she slumped against the brick and hid her face in her hands. The words she had just said out-loud were ones she had told herself dozens of times before she had gone to Mustang, trying to convince herself she didn't care for the man she had just been so cruel to.

"_Damn men…"_ she thought, sliding to the ground. _"Damn men…why couldn't I stop myself from doing that to him?"

* * *

_

"_At least you finally know how it is, Havoc,"_ he told himself, stalking down the street after having paid for the food and leaving. Kirstin had never returned – a fact he was grateful for – leaving him alone with his thoughts. _"I mean, you know where you both stand, so you don't have to worry about her anymore,"_ he reasoned, trying to shake off the concern he felt over her absence. _"Damn it! Stop moping over her – she's just another woman, like all the others that've dumped you. She's nothing special. I could care less what she told me…"_ He sighed loudly, knowing he was lying to himself. _"Now what do I do?"

* * *

_

"So, Kirstin hasn't shown up for three days now?" Hawkeye repeated, and Havoc nodded. Mustang rested his chin on his fingers and made a noise in the back of his throat.

"Hm…why didn't you inform us sooner, Major?" he asked. Havoc stuttered momentarily before regaining his composure and staring out the window.

"We had a fight, sir. I thought she was just taking some time to cool off," he replied, forcing the words out. His superior regarded him for a long moment before sighing and shifting in his seat.

"Colonel Armstrong should be here in a day or two, so there's no point in trying to contact him now," he thought out-loud, and caught Havoc's surprised glance. "You didn't know? Armstrong was coming here to deal with the Sergeant Major, but it seems he's going to have to find her first."

"May I go now, sir?" Havoc requested, and Hawkeye glanced at Mustang, who nodded. "Thank you, sir," he nodded, before leaving them alone.

"A fight, huh?" Mustang mused, grinning a little. "That explains her disappearance – she doesn't like personal relationships, and a confrontation with Havoc either pissed her off beyond belief or flustered her. Either way, she should still be in town if we're lucky."

"If we're lucky, sir?" Hawkeye repeated, and he nodded.

"Yeah. She might have just decided to leave completely. I can't see her doing that, though…not as long as her sister is still somewhere here."

"Do we know that for a fact?" she asked. Mustang glanced at her briefly before tossing her a file with a grin.

"You might as well catch up on your reading, Hawkeye," he said. "And yeah, we do. Another man died last night, in the same way as the others. She's still here, and that means Kirstin's still here. It's almost a certainty."

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Kirstin said quietly to herself, trying to ignore the guilt and sadness she felt as she boarded the train leaving Central for the west. "But I can't stay here any longer. I have to break away from my past, or it'll destroy me."

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she stepped onto the train without looking back, not noticing a certain blond young man staring after her in shock as the train began to pull out of the station.

* * *

"She left for the west?" Armstrong repeated, and sighed heavily. "She's gotten herself into more trouble than I can get her out of this time. I can't believe she left, with the Black Widow still here."

"She's a big girl, Colonel. I think she knows what she's gotten herself into," Mustang commented casually. "After all, with that whole incident with Archer, I'm surprised she didn't make a break for it sooner by now. Hawkeye, send Havoc in."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you, sir," she said, her tone one of patient exasperation. "The Major's gone. I can't find him anywhere."

"He's the one who saw her board the train," Mustang shook his head, and Armstrong gasped slightly.

"You don't think he went after her, do you?"

* * *

"What the hell are you doing on this train?" Kirstin demanded, pressing herself up against the back of the seat in shock as Havoc, dressed in black boots, slacks, and a black jacket over a forest-green shirt with a black cap hanging over his eyes.

"No reason," he shrugged and sat down across her after closing the door to the box.

"Bu – but – _how_?" she stammered.

"It's called hauling ass to the next station, of course," he replied calmly, slouching in the seat casually.

"Goddamn it," she muttered under her breath, and he cocked an eyebrow at her as he glanced up at her under the brim of his cap.

"Such language," he 'tsked' at her, and she shot him a dirty look.

"Why the fuck are you on this train?" she managed, forcing the words out calmly even as she felt she was going to faint.

"No reason."

"Don't give me that crap," she snapped, leaning slightly forward. "What do you think you're doing, Havoc? Playing the hero or something like that? Answer me, or you'll find yourself in several pieces on the tracks in two seconds."

He regarded her momentarily and noticed her hands were clenched dangerously, and decided it was best for his health he said something.

"You shouldn't have taken off like this," he said calmly. "Of course, now I'm in trouble too."

"I didn't ask you to come!" she hissed, barely keeping herself from beating the Major in front of her to death.

"I didn't say you did," he countered. "But you're supposed to keep me alive. And how're you gonna do that if I'm all the way back in Central while you're off to who-knows-where?"

"None of my business anymore," she said stiffly, sitting back. "I resigned. I'll probably land my ass in jail soon anyway, and that bitch'll keep killing."

"So, you're just running away," Havoc accused her in a casual tone, and her eyes widened in outrage.

"How dare you!" she said, her voice rising with each word. "You have no idea what my past is!"

"Well, when you sick you mentioned 'that bitch' is your older sister and an Alchemist," he informed her. "I thought about it for a while, and I think she was an experiment in Lab Five. That's why _you_ were assigned by Archer to guard her and why Armstrong got you out of jail time. Because you're the only one who can get rid of her."

Kristin's jaw dropped to an interesting length as he gazed at her coolly before she regained her composure and snapped it back shut.

"Bastard," she mumbled, turning to glare out the window. "I still don't understand why you came, if you know so much."

"It's called something you obviously know nothing about," Havoc supplied. She eyed him suspiciously but he didn't say anything further, and she sighed before resting her chin on her hand and staring out the window, trying to figure out what the hell the man across from her was talking about.

* * *

"This is as far as my ticket takes me," she informed him stiffly, rising as the train stopped at a station in a small town in the western borders, dotted with forests and mountains.

"Alright then," he nodded, and followed her calmly outside as she tried in vain to ignore his presence.

"Go away," she muttered, once she had gathered her bag and strode out into the street. He regarded her blankly for a moment before gazing straight ahead and keeping pace with her stalking. "What the hell is your problem?" she demanded in frustration, and he almost laughed at her expression.

"Other than you?"

"Bastard," she growled, resisting the urge to throttle the infuriating Havoc on the spot.

"So, what's your brilliant plan now?" he asked. "Settle in some obscure town and live the rest of you life out as a seamstress or something equally boring?"

"Fat chance," she replied before she could stop herself, and saw him eyeing her curiously. "I'm hoping to find work in medicine or a working field, asshole."

"And if any leads pop up?"

"I won't give them a second look," she said coldly, and he paused slightly at how quickly her tone had changed from annoyance to pure hatred.

"Fine then. I'll be your cousin or whatever you feel like calling me."

"_What_?" she gasped, and whirled around to face him. "No, you're not! I won't! You'll go away and leave me alone, for the last time! I don't want anything to do with you!"

"You don't have much of a choice," he argued coolly. "You're a dog of the military, right? So, think of me as your guard until Armstrong catches up to you."

"I hate you," she forced out, and Havoc didn't give any sign of how much those three words hurt him. She regarded him for a moment before heaving a sigh, and he jumped when she clapped her hands together abruptly.

"H-hey!" he yelled, as shadows enveloped him and blinded him. He heard the sounds of feet running down the street and tried to follow, but something tripped him up and he ended up face-down on the pavement, the three-story buildings rising above him, trees even taller looming over the village protectively.

* * *

"Whew," she panted, resting a few blocks down and loosening the alchemy she was using to bind Havoc. "That was closer than I thought," she sighed, and looked around curiously. "I don't even know which town I'm in…looks like it's got plenty of foresting jobs available. And where there's work there's bound to be injuries."

Straightening herself out she strode around the town, cautiously keeping an eye out for an approaching Havoc where she went. Approaching a building she saw it was a doctor's office, and decided to take her chances there.

"Looking for work?" an older woman asked dryly as soon as Kirstin entered the room, and she froze in surprise. "Don't look so shocked – it's written all over you," the woman laughed slightly and peered at her with bright-blue eyes. "Your clothes have obviously been traveled in, and you're carrying a traveling bag as well. Furthermore, you look like someone who's trying to stay away from something. Am I right?"

"My name is Kirstin Dewfall," she said coolly, quickly regaining her composure. "I have military experience in medicine and was hoping you'd have a position available for me. Anything is fine – I'm not picky with pay either."

"I see," the woman eyed her with obvious amusement, stepping out from behind the counter. She wore a long white doctor's coat over an outfit Kirstin would learn was customary for the woman – a dark olive-green skirt hanging almost to her ankles, where low black pumps covered her feet and a lighter olive-green turtleneck adorned her torso, with a single golden chain around her neck. "Military, huh? Ran away from your duty to the State, did you?"

"I…"

"Oh, don't worry. No one in this town has any great love for the State," the woman waved her hand dismissively. "After all, we're so far out in the borderlands, why would we? And I can't blame you for running away from that place – we've had several deserters pass through here in the past few years. It seems peace breeds discontent just as much as war does."

"Ma'm?"

"My name is Almetha Maynard, and I'm this town's local doctor," she informed the young woman briskly. "It wouldn't hurt to have another hand around the place – might make it more interesting, too. And you've also got young man problems – they better not interfere with your job."

"Do I have that written all over my face too?" Kirstin asked dryly, and the woman chuckled, the lines on her face becoming more apparent as laugh lines than worry wrinkles.

"No, but all woman have some kind of problem with men," Almetha told her. "And you're a State Alchemist as well."

"I give up – how do you do it?"

"Well, you said you were in the military. And I've come across several Alchemists in my many years of experience, and they all have the same hunted look in their eyes," Almetha said briskly. "Being a doctor, I have to be able to tell things about my patients, or else I wouldn't know how to treat them. So, you honestly want a job?"

"If I didn't, I wouldn't be here," she nodded.

"I see," Almetha mused, gazing at the young woman before for several long moments before inclining her head briefly. "I already said I could use another hand around here, didn't I? What's your power?"

"I can disperse negatively-charged particles from my alchemy into the air, creating shadows," Kirstin said. "I have a tattoo on the base of my neck so I can manipulate them with a thought, and the ring I wear serves as a conductor as well."

"Well, that won't be much help in this profession, understand?" the woman asked firmly, her snow-white hair pulled back into a no-nonsense bun at the base of her neck while her eyes went briefly to the narrow band of adamantine around Kirstin's fourth finger on her left hand.

"I didn't think it would," the Alchemist replied calmly.

"You're hired then, if I think you'll be of use," Almetha decided. "You can have the spare room on the third floor – the practice uses the first and second. I use the third floor for storage, but I'm sure you can find a bed to use and whatever else you need."

"I'm sure I can," Kirstin agreed, both women regarding the other intently, each trying to figure out how to deal with the other.

* * *

"Where'd she go?" Havoc groaned, wandering the streets aimlessly. "Damn woman…I better find somewhere to stay if I don't want to sleep outside tonight," he sighed, looking around for an inn as the sun began to set, bringing with it a sudden chill in the air.

* * *

Now I'm unsure where I'm going to take this story. Ideas, anyone? Please review!


	6. Sister Dearest

Summery; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

This chapter's shorter than my other ones, but I wanted to leave it at a cliffhanger. (I'm evil!) I hope you guys like it, and I'll get to work on the next one quick. This is almost finished, by the way!

Please review if read. Comments, ideas, suggestions, and helpful criticism welcome.

* * *

"It's been almost a month," Armstrong sighed, sitting in Mustang's office looking dejected. "I can't waste any more time looking for her – she's not going to be found unless she wants to be, I'm sure."

"And Havoc is probably with her," Mustang added dryly, leaning back in his chair. "Well, at least the Black Widow is gone too, seemingly. There hasn't been evidence of another killing since the Sergeant Major took off. At least that's one thing off our hands."

"I have to return to the East Division, unfortunately. There are matters that require my attention," the Strong Arm Alchemist said, getting to his feet. "It was good to see you again, Mustang. And if she surfaces again…"

"You'll be the first I'll let know," he promised, shaking hands with his old friend.

* * *

"You're going to drive that young man insane, dear," Almetha said with dry amusement, as Kirstin emerged from the shadows once the older woman had gotten rid of Havoc. "He knows you're here – what's the point in hiding?"

"I don't want to face him," Kirstin shrugged, returning to her work.

"You didn't seem like the type to run away from problems," the doctor said shrewdly. "He comes in here one, two times a day wanting to see you. I heard he's gone through three jobs already."

"That's his problem."

"You think you can just hide from everything the rest of your life?" she chuckled, and Kirstin's head shot up. "You're hiding from the military and from that young man. And I have a feeling there's something else, but you don't have to tell me. But as it stands, he's going to be in here for a valid ailment sooner or later and you'll have to treat him."

"He won't be," Kirstin replied absently. "He doesn't get sick. Just drunk."

* * *

"Mmm…what?" she mumbled, tossing as someone pulled the covers off from her head. "Almetha…what's wrong?" she asked blearily, glancing out her window and noticing it was still dark out. "What time is it?"

"That young man of yours is in a bar right now causing some trouble," Almetha informed her in a clipped tone.

"He's not 'my young man', and it's not my problem. Go 'way – I want sleep."

"He's completely drunk, and I can't guarantee he won't get himself killed, picking a fight with Borden," the older woman informed her. With this new information Kirstin's brain forced her to wake up, which she did grudgingly.

"Borden?" she repeated. The man was constantly getting into fights at the local taverns and sending people into their office to get stitched up at least four times a week. "He's not that stupid…"

"One of my friends came by and told me," Almetha said, losing patience. "He thought I should know before a body-bag is needed. I came to wake you up because he's your responsibility, like it or not."

"I hate you," Kirstin groaned, rolling out of the mattress on the floor. "Fine, fine, I'm going…" She remained still and realized Almetha was tapping her foot impatiently. "What?"

"I'm not leaving until you do."

"Damn," she muttered, rising slowly and starting to pull on her jeans. When she was finally done she ran her fingers through her hair sleepily and promptly stalked out of the building, followed by a satisfied-looking Almetha.

"I've had enough of this funny-business," she said to herself, standing at the doorway to her practice. "It's got to end, or I'll have to kill them both. I'm an old woman – I can't take much more."

* * *

"I'm going to kill him," Kirstin vowed, tugging the sleeve of her black jacket on over her long-sleeved shirt, shivering from the cold. "I'm fucking freezing! And I want to go to bed," she added in annoyance, her boots alerting anyone to her presence. "Idiot…getting into another fight."

Kirstin had to admit to herself that she felt slightly guilty over the entire situation with Havoc, but that didn't mean she was ready to admit it to anyone else. Taking a deep breath when she arrived at the bar she stomped in, pushing her way through the surprisingly-thick crowd toward the counter.

"You're Almetha's girl, right?" a man asked, and she nodded, the cold air having woken her up. She and the woman had created a story of Kirstin being Almetha's niece from the State looking for work, and so far it had held up. "Good, 'cause he's gonna need a doc soon," the man informed her, and gestured to the two men at the bar. Borden was almost seven feet tall and almost as muscular as Armstrong – the resemblance sent shivers up Kirstin's spine whenever she saw him – and the drunken Havoc didn't stand a chance.

"You wanna say that again, you little bastard?" Borden demanded, glaring at Havoc.

"Yer a oversized hog," Havoc slurred, and Kirstin slapped her forehead with her palm. She looked up, instantly alert as the huge man rushed toward Havoc, and sighed heavily. Shadows instantly sprung up around Havoc, creating a barrier that Borden couldn't break through.

"He's an Alchemist!" Borden realized, and Kirstin rolled her eyes at his stupidity as she stepped forward.

"He's so drunk he wouldn't know his own mother," she informed him calmly. "And _I'm_ the Alchemist, you idiot. Now, let me take him away before he opens his big mouth again. A big boy like you can handle an insult or two, I'm sure."

"Who do you think you are?" he growled, taking a step forward as she moved toward Havoc.

"Almetha sent me to get him," she said coolly, draping Havoc's arm around her neck and supporting his weight with some effort. "We didn't feel like patching someone up at two in the morning. Save it for later in the day when we're open."

"I'll teach ya to smart-mouth me, you little bitch!" Borden yelled, lunging at her. Kirstin's eyes narrowed dangerously and in the next instant blackness engulfed the bar. She dragged Havoc out amid the confusion and was well down the street before she released the seal.

"You're just a pain in my ass," she told Havoc crisply, receiving a snore in return. "For the love of…he fell _asleep_?" Taking a deep breath before she blew her top, Kirstin adjusted the dead weight before continuing to trudge down the street, trying to figure out how she was going to manage to make it to the third floor of the building before deciding to just dump him on the floor.

* * *

"Uhh…" Havoc groaned, and tried to shield his eyes when a bright light invaded his head. "Damn," he muttered, realizing his arm wasn't going to respond any time soon.

"Took you long enough," Kirstin said sharply, peering around the corner of the doorframe. Havoc finally registered he was on the floor of the back room in the office, sitting up on several blankets with a few thrown on him and a pillow behind him. "You almost got yourself killed by Borden, and I had to go get you, thanks very much."

"You came and got me?" he repeated blearily, and she eyed him critically.

"You really shouldn't talk yet – let me get you something to eat. And yeah, I had to because Almetha wasn't going to let me get any sleep otherwise."

"Oh," his shoulders dropped, and she snorted when she returned.

"You've got to pull yourself together, Havoc. You were never a drunk before."

He didn't answer and drank from the cup she handed him, and promptly choked. "What the hell is this?" he demanded.

"Something for a hangover," she replied breezily, crouching next to him. "Drink it all or I'll force it down that throat of yours," she said warningly, and he quickly made himself finish the concoction.

"That was horrible," he managed, trying to get the taste out of his mouth.

"It's more effective when it tastes nasty. Wakes people up faster," she informed him, taking the empty dish from him. She began to get to her feet, but he grabbed her arm and held her down with surprising strength for someone with a major hangover. "What now?"

"We can't go on like this," he said calmly. "Neither of us can, and you know it. You can't hide forever, and I can't drink forever. It's got to end eventually."

"Then go back to Central," she said, trying to free herself. "Now, let me go, Havoc. Or I'll give you back to Borden to finish you off."

"Kirstin, why are you so scared to let me fall in love with you?" he asked suddenly, and she stiffened in shock. The entire building was dead silent for a long moment and Havoc began to sweat as the seconds dragged by.

"It's not you I'm scared of," she told him finally, her tone nothing but reluctance. "I'm afraid to let myself love someone. Happy now – is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Why? Because of your sister?" he pressed, and she turned away sharply. "Kirstin, that's two different loves," he said quietly. "And it sounds like she never loved you to begin with. But Kirstin – I gave up my career for you. I gave up my _life_, damn it! How can you think I don't love you?"

"I know you love me," she choked out, unable to look at his pleading gaze. "And that hurts me more than anything, because I just can't love you back yet. I know I could, but I can't let myself. I don't want to lose anyone else I love."

"So that's why you came here – so there wouldn't be anyone here to hurt," Havoc realized, and she nodded mutely. "Kirstin…stop being like that," he said, pulling her around to face him. His face was blurry through the screen of tears in her face, and when she blinked they overflowed and created shiny streaks on her face. She couldn't do anything but look at him helplessly, and he was suddenly reminded of a lost child needing anyone to help her. "Oh, Kirstin…" he managed, and pulled her to him. She welcomed his rough embrace and sobbed into his chest, powerless to stop her emotions now that the dam was opened. He held her silently as she released her tears and silently vowed not to let her get away from him this time.

"Havoc…please…" she tried to say something, but he silenced her with a gentle kiss.

"Kirstin, I'll always be here for you," he told her, his voice barely above a whisper. "Even if you can't love me yet, I can wait if I know you will some day."

"I will," she promised, nodding awkwardly against his chest. "I will one day, Havoc. But…I'm scared. I don't know when I'll be able to love you like you want me to."

"Unreservedly would be nice," he said teasingly, before returning serious. "I can wait, Kirstin. If I know you can love me, then nothing else really matters to me. I'll stay here until that day comes, whether it's weeks or years from now."

"Havoc…this isn't fair to you," she said, laughing weakly through her tears. "You should go find some girl who can love you, not me."

"But I have found that girl," he assured her calmly. "You just said you could. And besides, who'll keep saving me if I leave?"

"Good point," she agreed with a slight laugh, hugging him tightly. He squeezed her back, content for the time being.

"_She loves me…I can wait until she's ready,"_ he promised himself, and kissed the top of her head lightly.

* * *

"You're in a good mood today," Almetha commented dryly, as Kirstin rushed around the busy office later that day.

"I am?" she asked blankly, promptly dropping the files she had been holding.

"You're in love," the old woman said wisely. Kirstin opened her mouth to protest but she shook her head knowingly and smiled. "There's no point in denying it – an old woman knows these things, remember. It took you long enough – I was about to beat the two of you like toddlers."

"He knows I need time, but we hashed it out," Kirstin admitted, turning faintly pink. "It's a long story."

"Do I detect a blush?" Almetha asked in mock-shock, and Kirstin glared at her. "I'm sure you two have your reasons, but as long as you came to an understanding. Finally. No more hiding?"

"No more hiding. Or drinking," she added with a grin. "He's going to try to find a job today."

"I'll let my friend know," the other woman said absently. "I'm sure he can set that young man up with something."

"It seems like this whole town is your friend," Kirstin commented, and Almetha shrugged.

"When you're old people tend to respect you a little more. And when you're the only doctor in town, they have to listen to you if they want their treatment."

"You're an evil old woman, you know?" Kirstin giggled, and Almetha looked extremely pleased with herself. "And you're smug, too."

* * *

"Yo – anyone here?" Havoc called, knocking at the building Almetha had sent him to later that day. "Hello…I'm here for the job!" he added, trying to peek in the window. It seemed dark inside and he turned to leave with a dismissive shrug, but the door suddenly opened and a young man answered.

"Sorry, I was in the back working," he told Havoc by way of apology, and closed the door behind him. "I'm Ai. You're the guy Almetha sent for the job, right?"

"Yeah," Havoc nodded and followed the other man to the back of the house, where a workshop was set up. "You do woodwork?"

"My dad taught me," Ai nodded. "Furniture, mostly, but some people want custom stuff. Any good with your hands?"

"Sorta, but I'll probably be better doing something else," Havoc admitted, eyeing the saws uneasily.

"No problem – I need someone to deliver and clean up too. Not very glamorous, but it keeps us going," Ai shrugged, and Havoc nodded.

"Sounds good to me."

"You can start today, actually," he said to the blond man. "I've got a customer here, so you can take down what she wants."

"Sure thing," Havoc agreed, and looked around. "Where do you take orders, anyway?"

"Right here, dear," a woman's voice said calmly, and Ai slumped to the floor.

"Damn bitch," Havoc realized, as Sarena approached him from the main room.

"Such a nice young man – too bad he wasn't willing to help me," she added, and eyed Havoc, who got the distinct feeling she was sizing him up like a piece of meet. "Oh well, there's plenty of fish in the sea," she said absently, and Havoc took a step back.

"Exactly? So why don't you leave me alone?" he asked nervously, and she smiled seductively at him.

"Because, dear, you know what I really am. It's a matter of pride that I can't let you live, really," she told him. "And besides – it'll hurt that damn sister of mine, which is an added bonus."

"You're the one who abandoned her," Havoc accused her, and she laughed shortly.

"Maybe I did, but she didn't tell you how I became involved with Lab Five, did she?" she asked, knowing he would shake his head as he did. "I thought so. Well, dear, the little bitch led the military to me and trapped me in that hellhole. And then she had the nerve to volunteer to guard me! She may have been the only one to know how to fight me, but that didn't help her when the lab was shut down after that whole mess," Sarena told him. "She's been trying to get me back for years, knowing it's the only way to save her own skin from the military."

"She won't let you trick her," he said, trying to keep his calm.

"Oh, I think she will," Sarena corrected him. "You see, I have _you_, dear. And that's all I'll need. Now, to send this young man to tell her where to find us." The Alchemist glanced at the fallen Ai, whom Havoc had thought dead, and with a flick of her wrist he rose to his feet and stared emptily ahead of him. "Now, Ai, go to the doctor's office and let Kirstin know that I'll be waiting with her lover in the forest exactly a mile south of here. Hurry now."

"You're an evil bitch," Havoc growled, and stiffened when she cupped his face with her long fingers.

"That's what men like about me," she whispered in his ear, and laughed coldly.

* * *

I hope it's not too mushy, rushed, abrupt, MS-ish or anything like that. Please review!


	7. Grand Finale

Summery; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

Warning: Strong language, and violence! Blood and gore, oh boy!

This is the LAST chapter for this story! Wow...took me long enough, huh? (sweatdrops) I tried...anyways, it's here! I hope it's what ya all are gonna like! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and gave me suggestions and whatnot for this story - you have no idea how much it helped!

Please review if you read.

* * *

"That _bitch_! I'll kill her and rip her fucking throat out!" Kirstin shrieked, and Almetha peered around the doorway as an explosion reached her ears.

"What are you doing?" she asked calmly, and almost lost the composure she had learned as a doctor when she saw parts of an arm laying at her foot. "Kirstin…!"

"He was already dead – the damn whore possessed his body," the Alchemist spat, breathing heavily. She wiped specks of blood from her face and turned around slowly, her furious gaze frightening the older woman. "I'm going to kill her," she said stonily, her white coat dropping to the floor, the discarded item and her green blouse stained with even more of the blood of the unfortunate young man. "I'll kill her with my own two hands, once and for all," the young woman continued, her heeled boots leaving red prints as she strode toward the door.

"Kirstin – wait!"

"You better not try to stop me."

"No – take this," Almetha said, moving forward and pressing something into Kirstin's palm. "It's a charm against danger – maybe it'll help some."

"I don't need help," Kirstin said coldly, but tucked the trinket into the pocket of her long denim skirt, the slit revealing her left thigh, and swept from the building without another look back. Almetha remained in the doorway briefly, gazing with sad eyes at the bloodthirsty woman before her before turning back to the carnage the rogue Alchemist had left behind in her wake.

* * *

Kirstin blindly strode through the streets of town, oblivious to the looks of disbelief and concern at her crimson-splattered clothes, her fists clenched at her side and her mind filled with thoughts of her sister and love.

"_I should have killed her years ago – like father wanted,"_ she thought, relishing the idea of taking the life of the woman who dared call herself Kirstin's sister. _"She'll regret I didn't do it before, because I'm not going to show that fucking bitch any mercy this time."_

Her mind firmly set on the path of vengeance, the Alchemist continued her solitary journey, unaware of the glow emitting from the blood on her body.

* * *

"She's almost here, so don't fret so," Sarena assured Havoc, who was bound by her alchemy at the foot of a nearby tree, one of the smallest of the forest at nearly eighty-five feet in height. "Pouting only makes you more attractive, dear," she informed him with a smile, and he averted his gaze, praying Kirstin wouldn't be so foolish as to step into the woman's trap. What he didn't know, unfortunately, is that a woman in love is anything but rational.

"I'm going to scatter the pieces that are left of you in the ground and burn it," Kirstin growled, appearing from behind another tree. Her gaze flickered to Havoc momentarily before locking her concentration on Sarena, who was eyeing her younger sibling with nothing short of amusement.

"Oh, you will, will you?" she asked, and pressed her fingers to her cheek. "You'll have to escape first, won't you?"

"What?" Kirstin gasped, and looked down seconds too late to see a transmutation circle dug into the ground beneath her. She let out a cry of pain as a red flash of light enveloped her and pierced her skin in numerous places, and she dropped to the ground bleeding from countless wounds.

"You're not even a match for me, dear sister," Sarena laughed pleasantly, taking a few steps forward. "Even with that power father gave you – you can't even use it! Pathetic…at least _I_ was able to make good use of what I received, didn't I? While you can't even get up off the ground!"

"Wanna bet?" the Alchemist grunted, stubbornly rising to her feet, bracing her hands on her knees. "Sarena…you killed father, and I should have killed you like he wanted. But I couldn't – so I thought I'd let the military handle you. But now…now, you've gone too far. I'm going to kill you with my own hands, and you're not going to able to stop me."

"Promises, promises," the other woman said lazily, waving her hand dismissively. "You see, Kirstin dear, I know your weakness now – and I plan on using it to my advantage." As she finished speaking, Sarena moved next to Havoc and forced his head upward, cupping his chin her fingers. "Such a handsome man…the only one you've ever been able to attract, too. Poor Kirstin," she continued mockingly, "To think your first love is destined to end so tragically."

"Don't touch him!" Kirstin ordered, and Sarena dropped Havoc's head abruptly.

"You're hardly in the position to order me," she laughed, but paused when she noticed the glowing blood on Kirstin's body. "You…you little bitch! You did it on purpose!" she accused, fear crossing her face briefly. Kirstin, breathing heavily, straightened with effort, and Havoc watched in amazement as she closed her eyes as the blood was drawn back into her body.

"I have you to thank for showing me how to use a Stone," Kirstin smiled darkly, eyeing her older sister with the promise of death in her eyes. "Father knew what he was doing when he passed this power down to me, instead of you."

"Father…he was a fool!" Sarena said bitterly. "That damn man – the military should have killed him, instead of letting an experiment of the Stone walk around like a free man! And to think he infused _you_ with the Stone instead of me…It's unforgivable!"

"It's also going to be your downfall, Sarena," Kirstin told her quietly, and her eyes flashed red as she drew her arms to her torso. Havoc stared as a black light shot out from her, enclosing the entire area in darkness. "I told you I'm going to kill you – and I'll do it," she continued, and Havoc realized what was happening.

"_Kirstin somehow has a Philosopher's Stone – or a prototype – infused in her blood! That's how she accesses all that power!"_ he thought, and found his bonds had been severed by her power. "Kirstin!" he yelled, but she didn't even look his way.

"Stay back," she warned, focusing entirely on the terrified woman before her. "Any last words?"

"You should be the one praying!" Sarena hissed, and suddenly lunged, her hands glowing with unused power. Havoc rushed forward, but bounced off an invisible barrier, as did Sarena.

"Remember that when you go to hell," Kirstin told her serenely, and a thick black substance began to crawl up Sarena's body, slowly locking her away in its depths. The woman babbled incoherently as her death drew closer, and Kirstin watched dispassionately as her Alchemy absorbed the woman she had hunted for so long and disintegrated her very core. Abruptly, the darkness disappeared and Havoc found himself once more in the sunlight, and took a moment to regain his senses.

"Kirstin!" he cried, seeing her slump to the ground. Rushing over, he gathered her up and patted her cheek frantically, afraid the worst had happened. "Kirstin…open your eyes, damn it! Don't die…"

"I'm not gonna die, you idiot," she said hoarsely, cracking her eyes open to see him and he noticed they had returned to their normal color. "I'm just…very tired. I used up all that power I had for so long…so much for Alchemy, huh? I don't have much of a future there anymore."

"Kirstin…" Havoc found himself at a loss for words and buried his face in her hair, and she weakly clung to him until she sank into unconsciousness.

* * *

"She's sleeping, of course," Almetha told him crisply, as the man anxiously waited outside the room Kirstin was in at Almetha's house. "What do you expect?"

"She'll live?" he pressed, and she eyed him like one would look at an idiot.

"If she wasn't, I'd tell you," she said, and he sighed in relief. "The Philosopher's Stone – a prototype created by the military and fused with her father as an experiment to see how it would turn out – was fused with her very blood by that idiot father of hers. All that power surging through her body for so many years has a profound effect on a person. It stands to reason she'll be much weaker after this."

"And her power? She said she didn't have much of a future in Alchemy anymore," he mentioned, and she nodded.

"The Stone gave her the ability to avoid transmutation circles – and her own power was strong enough on its own. Using it like she did, she completely drained herself of any energy she might have had left within her. It's doubtful she'll be able to transmute anything again."

"Almetha…what is this?" Havoc asked suddenly, and she eyed him sharply as he held out the trinket she had given Kirstin. "This is also a Stone – an incomplete one, but one nonetheless. Who _are_ you? Tell me the truth." He dropped the Stone on the floor, and Almetha picked it up sadly, seeing it was no longer red but a tarnished black.

"You're not as stupid as you seem, young man," she smiled, sighing a little as she lowered herself into a chair. "My name really is Almetha, to be honest. I worked for the military during the Ishbal campaign – with Marcho in creating a Philosopher's Stone, and later in Lab Five with Archer. When Lab Five was dispersed, I took a memento and retreated to this town – as far as my old bones could get me. I used this stone to help in my practice, you see. Marcho was a good friend, and had a rather strong influence on me."

"So…you knew who we were – who Kirstin was?" he realized, and she nodded calmly.

"Of course – Kirstin didn't remember me from Lab Five, which was just as well. We never had much contact, but I knew what her father had done to her. A crime, to do that to a child as young as she," Almetha said, shaking her head disapprovingly. "That young woman was full of anger and fear – but I've never seen her as furious as when she went to get you from that witch's trap. I knew what would happen – I didn't survive this long by being a fool."

"I see," Havoc said slowly, sitting down as well. "You're a conniving old woman."

"I know," she agreed, and they sat quietly for a bit, recovering from the events that had occurred.

* * *

"You shouldn't be up so soon!" Havoc protested, but Kirstin brushed him off with a laugh and looked around at the sky with a curious look.

"Everything looks so different now – so clean," she said thoughtfully, resting her hand on his arm. "I never thought the sky could be so clear like it is. I'll have to thank that old bat when she gets back from getting her supplies."

"Damn woman," he agreed. "I can't believe it's almost been a week."

"And I slept through half of it," she laughed ruefully, and her head shot up as several figures approached them from the station. "Havoc…"

"I'm not surprised she brought them," he sighed, seeing Almetha leading Mustang and Armstrong toward the house. "C'mon – we might as well go inside and wait for them to get here."

* * *

"You could be both be shot for treason and desertion," Mustang told them sternly, laying their files before them on the table, as they sat opposite him and Armstrong.

"I know," she said calmly. "But I can't even use Alchemy anymore, so technically I'm not a State Alchemist anymore."

"Nonetheless, you deserted your assigned station and disregarded your responsibility to your mission," Armstrong reproached her, and then smiled. "However, we can see you did indeed complete your assignment."

"The scorched hole in the forest is proof enough," Mustang added dryly, and Kirstin grinned sheepishly before he turned to Havoc. "You, on the other hand, have no excuse whatsoever."

"I know," he replied just as calmly as Kirstin, and his superior shook his head in amusement.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," he told them dryly, before picking up Havoc's files. With a snap of his fingers, the ash floating down on the table before them was all that remained of Havoc's records, and Kirstin's followed seconds after."

"B-Brigadier General?" Havoc stammered, his eyes wide in surprise.

"Almetha's records are also gone – the fools in the records department misplaced them," Armstrong told them sternly. "As of now, there has never been a Jean Havoc or Kirstin Dewfall in our military, and the Black Widow is a figment of the newspapers' imagination."

"I…I…" Kirstin choked, but Mustang swiftly rose to his feet.

"We have a train to catch – we can't be gone too long," he informed them, and suddenly winked. "Come visit sometime – it'll be pretty boring now that there's no Havoc to bet on anymore. And by the way, Havoc, thanks to you Hawkeye owes me a bundle of money."

"No problem, sir," he grinned weakly, and they followed them to the door.

"You both deserve this, after everything you've done for us," Mustang assured them. "Just don't cause too much trouble, or I'll just have to lock you up for a while to teach you a lesson. This seems like a pretty normal town – a good place to settle in, for a while at least. Somehow, I don't see you two leading normal lives."

"Me either," Kirstin admitted with a grin, Havoc's arm looped around her shoulders. "Thanks for everything, Mustang. I always respected you, you know."

"Yeah, yeah," he waved his hand dismissively, as he and Armstrong turned and began to stride down the street. "Behave yourselves!" he yelled behind him, and they waved in acknowledgement of his warning.

"I guess…it's finally over," Kirstin said, appearing to be in a daze as they turned back into the house. "And I'm free! I'm free from them!" she realized, her daze quickly turning to delight.

"Hey, not entirely," Havoc reminded her, and she looked at him in confusion.

"Huh?"

"Well, ya still got to deal with me," he told her with a smirk, and she gasped in surprise as he pulled her to him and silenced her with a pressing kiss. She returned it happily, and Almetha shook her head from the doorway she was standing in.

"Get a room, if I want to see children before I die," she told them crisply, causing them both to break off and turn bright red.

"Almetha!"

* * *

Good? I hope so! Please review. TAL


End file.
